Talk:Weber
Good choice to represent Russia, Weber is perhaps their best robot. [[User:Okamifan1|'OkamiFan'1]] 15:50, December 20, 2017 (UTC) Loanerbot If Michael Mauldin's words are to be believed, the Weber we saw in Episode 2 might have been yet another loanerbot! According to him, Weber Robotics brought along the exoskeleton and flipper of their own machine and attached them to Robo Challenge's flipper bot - the layout of which I presume belongs to what used to be Interstellar MML. I plan to contact Weber Robotics about this later this week - if they confirm it to be the case, then I'd say that they did an especially fantastic job with the conversion to the World Series Weber. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 12:31, January 9, 2018 (UTC) :I believe the footage used Stephen McCulla indicates that the robot used is the original robot. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 17:52, January 9, 2018 (UTC) ::On second thoughts, I'm not too sure that the information Mauldin gave on that podcast was entirely reliable. I noticed that Weber's wheels were spread further apart in the World Series than they normally are, but realised through looking at shots of it getting flipped again that there wouldn't have been much hope of grafting its exoskeleton onto Interstellar's chassis without making compromises to its structural integrity. Still, I will investigate. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 19:40, January 9, 2018 (UTC) :::You should get a reply quite quickly, Weber Robotics were very good about replying to me through email, which you can find on their website. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAST,']] [[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'FLIPPER']] 00:10, January 10, 2018 (UTC) :::: ::::I contacted Weber Robotics last night through their Facebook page; although they didn't specifically refer to what form Weber took in the World Series, they did offer an interesting reason as to why it adopted a Beast-like exoskeleton for armour: :::: ::::In that case, it seems like the extra armour added for the World Series was a special-specific modification. That being said, comparing images of Weber's original and World Series forms to our one of Interstellar MML's rear does seem to suggest that it at least adopted drive motors similar to those used by the Robo Challenge loanerbots. Hmm... [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 08:57, January 10, 2018 (UTC) :::::I did notice that Weber in the World Series was only 70kg, compared to its 90kg weight listed on the team's website. It might still be worth dropping them an email. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAST,']] [[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'FLIPPER']] 14:19, January 10, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Toast, I think the Weber team changed the sides, the tyres, they removed the spikes and seem to have changed the hubs, although I'm not sure if this would total 20 kg. Alternatively it could be an error. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 17:38, January 10, 2018 (UTC) I do think this would be good to investigate. We have two conflicting stories, and points for both sides. I think the pictures of the wheel/motor spacings, as well as Michaels words on "Weber choosing the flipper loanerbot" as decent evidence, but i think asking the team themselves will answer it once and for all. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) :I emailed Weber Robotics earlier this morning; Alan Gubiev has replied to me confirming that it was the original Weber with which they entered: :So, the modifications carried out for the World Series effectively resulted in Weber adopting the side and rear armour it would later gain in domestic live events. Glad to have had official confirmation on this matter. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 13:02, January 11, 2018 (UTC)